Lonely Tears
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: It's been 3 years since the tamers said their last good-byes to their digimon partners. A lot has changed over the years causing one tamer to be sad and alone. How will Ruki be able react when facing her friends? *Ryuki - Rukazu - Takuri*
1. Chapter 1

__

Lonely Tears - Written by Krissy Ishida

"Ruki-chan! You are going to be late!"

"Hai."

Wiping a tear from her eye, recklessly several tears dropped in the nearby pond below her. Lazily swirling her finger in the water trying to tough the swimming koi passing by, Ruki sighed looking up to the sky unable to see the happiness and brightness of a clear, beautiful spring morning. Swinging her legs just inches above the water, drifting deep into her thoughts, the sounds of footsteps tapping against the bridge escaped her mind as she continued to stare down at the water.

"Renamon..."

Pulling up her knees to her chest, all she could do was bury her head and cry. For the past year she has been secretly crying in her sleep wishing for the only true friend that could understand her. Older and matured, it seemed like nothing has changed since three long agonizing years ago when her best friend left to the digital world. Silently she cursed herself for not jumping after her partner to the digital world. She searched everywhere but it was no use. She could no longer find happiness anywhere as long as she wasn't with her partner and best friend, Renamon. Cringing away from the touch, nobody can take away the sadness not even her Grandmother who was caringly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt very alone. Mocking herself, Ruki used the term 'Digimon Queen' lightly as she no longer had a digimon and no longer viewed herself as a queen. How can she be a queen when all she was feeling was weak and alone? 

"Ruki-chan?"

Tears swelled up her eyes again as her tears formed many small ripples in the pond.

__

Tears are a sign of weakness. I have to stop crying. It's making me vulnerable and open. I was okay when we were living in my old home in West Shinjuku. Why did we have to move out all the way here? Okaasan said we would only be living here for five months but we have already been here for living in his big house for two years. Why did we have to move? Why did we have to sell the house away? There were many memories there. There were many memories there of Renamon.

My first year away from her was hard but since I was with them, they helped ease the pain and lost in my heart because they were going through the same things I was going through but not anymore. I'm alone here and it's almost the day of the anniversary since Renamon left for the digital world.

Unable to control herself anymore, Ruki crumbled in the arms of her loving Grandma hoping the feel the warmth of friendship and love but no. Her once warm, loving hug she loved so much from the Grandmother was no cold. Everything was cold. Her heart was once cold again.

Feeling the tears swell up in her own eyes, Ruki's Grandmother held her close to her heart carefully picking the right words to say during this moment, "It's okay, Ruki-chan. Now, now, what would your mother say if she saw you crying like this?"

Shocked by her Grandmother's words, pushing away from the cold, misunderstanding arms, all she could do was run, run away from all the pain and sadness and surrounded her life. _Otousan, please give me guidance and take away pain. I wish you were still around to help me when I need you most especially when Renamon left and when Okaasan died._

Yawning waking up to a new morning, Takato hurried down to his parent's bakery hoping that he didn't hear wrong from his parent's phone call he accidentally heard. Practically falling down the stairs, Takato straighten himself out before entering the bakery, after all he did have to look good for his surprise birthday party. Slowly turning the doorknob in anxiety, Takato couldn't believe he was turning thirteen years old.

"Takato, why do you look all excited this morning? And you are early, too?" his mother asked looking at him molding a piece of dough in her hands.

"Nothing in particular. Where's Otousan?" he asked feeling a bit disappointed in getting excited over a surprise birthday party that didn't exist and especially how his mother didn't even bother to wish him a happy birthday. 

"He's out on a errand. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'm going to the train station to wait for Ruki."

"Oh yeah, she's visiting today, isn't she?"

"Hai. I promised Ryo-san I would wait with him until she arrived."

"Okay. Just watch out and be careful."

"I will."

Grabbing his backpack and his old yellow goggles sitting on the counter, Takato rushed out the door annoyed how the day started. It was his birthday and he was going to spend the majority of his free time waiting for a certain red head that always had an attitude with him instead of spending a nice romantic morning alone with his Juri.

Waiting on the gate's platform, dressed in clothes one would wear during special occasions, looking sharp and formal yet causal, Ryo anxiously waited for her train to arrive. Leaning against a near by wall, Takato accidentally dozed off in a light nap from waiting for her train for the last 30 minutes. He didn't know why Ryo wanted them to be there so early. Never wavering from his calm yet excited expression, Ryo adjusted his grip on the bouquet of lilies he bought for Ruki.

As the next train pulled in, both boys stood in shock looking at the girl that just stepped off. Holding a small khaki colored bag, her red hair flowed freely pass her shoulders tying only half of her head in a ponytail to prevent it from blocking her eyes. Keeping her usual blank smile, a tint of sadness glistened in her eye. Growing taller from the pass of time, the thing that surprised the boys the most was her light blue colored skirt and matching blouse. Uncertain if this was the old Ruki he fell in love a long time ago, Ryo bravely stepped forward offering the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Looking at the flowers never changing her expression, hesitantly, she accepted the flowers before crying against the boy's shoulder. Taken back by her sudden outburst of emotion, Ryo held her tightly rubbing her back trying to heal her quiet tears.

"Daijobudesu ka?" Noting her public display of emotions, Ruki nodded pushing away from the warm arms she longed to be in.

"Ruki," Takato muttered placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Frozen in place, Ruki neither blinked or breathe in front of her two friends. All she did was push away Takato's hand without a witty quick remark. Worried about his friend and secret crush, Ryo wrapped his arms around her filling her emptiness with warmth. Calming down from his touch, for the first time in three years, she no longer felt alone. 

"I think I know what will help cheer you up. I think I know something that will help cheer us all up," Ryo smiled keeping the red headed girl in his arms.

"Does it involve cake?" Takato asked remembering it was his birthday.

Shaking his head, Ryo kept his arm around Ruki's waist leading her to his car with Takato still clueless tagging along behind them. Catching up to the two, Takato groaned as he watched Ryo help Ruki into the front seat packing her bags in the back of his trunk. 

"Takato, I hope you don't mind..."

"I know! I know! I have to sit in the backseat!"

__

What a great birthday so far...Hopping into the back, he felt a little squished among the clutter of books, papers, and other junk that occupied him. What scared him the most was something he couldn't recognize that gave out a foul smell and was oddly colored. Feeling something squishy under his seat, Takato was afraid to see what unusual thing he sat on hoping it wasn't something like the unknown stench. 

Feeling the car some to a stop, wondering where he was, Takato tried his best to look out the window but had no luck with the clutter stored in Ryo's backseat. Hearing no conversation from the front seat except the radio of Ryo's favorite J-Rock songs, Takato was totally clueless to his surroundings. The ride was too short to already arrive at Ruki's home and it was too long to be a his parent's bakery. 

"Where are we?" he finally squeaked from the backseat but uncertain whether his voice could be heard over the pile of junk.

"Oh, sorry, Takato. I kind of forgot you were back there," Ryo smiled pushing his seat down allowing the boy room to escape.

"You what?!"

"Can it, Goggle boy!" Ruki shouted already leaning against the side of Ryo's car.

"Wow, Ruki, rude but you are finally being yourself once again," Ryo winked drooping his arm around her shoulder.

Remembering how she almost spilled all her true emotions in front of her friends, a blush started to creep across her face. Ryo smiled giving her a short kiss on her cheek. Finally being able to breathe fresh air once again, Takato smiled from the little love scene he stumbled upon.

"You're really cute when you blush, did you know that?" Ryo whispered in Ruki's ear before turning to Takato. 

"So, Ryo-san when's the wedding?" Takato grinned finally having the opportunity to get back at his friend for stuffing him in the backseat of the small car.

"Wedding..."

"Yeah, the wedding. Aren't you going to propose to Ruki? And when am I going to expect little Ryos and Rukis running around?"

Blushing a deep red, Ryo grabbed Takato's shirt dangerously holding a fist close to his friend's face, "TAKATO! What's the big idea? We aren't even going out together! You are scaring her and she would probably never go out with me now!!"

"What? You aren't together?"

"No...I've just told her that I really liked her and she kind of likes me too but since she had to move away, she thought it wasn't such a good idea for us to be together right now."

"Oh, sorry buddy... Speaking of Ruki..."

Spinning around, both boys noticed the quiet red head as disappeared from their sights. Bonking Takato on the head, Ryo smirked and when after to find his lost love. Thinking maybe it was a better idea to stay in bed this birthday, Takato sighed running after his older friend.

__

I'm confused, Renamon. If only you were here to help me when I need you. You were always good in giving me advice. I feel so confused, alone, and something else that I can't really explain. It's this kind of complete, warm, turns your stomach kind of feeling whenever he is around. Could this be love I'm feeling? He's so laid back and care free. His smile could always bring the best out of me. I really want to tell him about how I feel and everything, ya know? I just can't keep secrets from them anymore. I'm beginning to slip in front of Takato. Renamon, I changed so much since I last saw you. Will you be able to reconizge me? Am I changing for the better? 

Allowing a tear to slide down her face, she soon became aware of her mind and vision. Wondering how she got there in the first place, she settled on the idea that her feet just knew this area well enough to lead her to some peace. Jumping off the waist high wall, she sighed to herself not wanting to look back at the old building trying to push away the old memories of her tamer life behind her. But no matter how hard she tried to keep focused, her eyes would drift once in a while peaking at the old building where Takato used to hide his best friend and partner, Guilmon. Turning back and giving it one last long look, Ruki finally settled the argument with herself and bravely took the first step towards memory lane.

---

Meeting together during a Sunday afternoon, Ruki shook her head in disagreement as she walked up the long flight of steps to the creepy dark building Takato reserved for his pal, Guilmon. Everybody seemed to be all there, Takato, Jenrya, and a couple of two boneheads she wished to not see right now. Opening his big mouth and bragging over nothing, Hirokazu was just showing off his cards and envying the way his best friend Takato was a tamer. Kenta quietly sat behind his loud friend also wishing to have a digimon partner of his own. Giving his two airhead friends his full attention, Takato smiled weakly trying his best to convince Hirokazu that having a digimon as a partner was not as easy as they think. Leaning against the rusted all gates, Jenrya kept his eyes closed to himself just soaking in the warm afternoon sun wondering to himself when things were ever going to get normal again. Silently climbing up the stairs, Ruki hoped she wouldn't be spotted from her two adoring fans so she wouldn't be able to deal with their chatter. Opening an eye, Jenrya smiled at her startling the little secret ninja. 

Making her way behind Hirokazu without being noticed, Ruki lowered her voice to something that was barely a whisper speaking in Jen's ear, "How did you know I was here?"

Grinning, Jen closed his eyes once again and debated whether or not he should tell her his little secret, "I have been training in the marital arts for seven years now. I can sense the slightest disturbance."

"You shouldn't make things up Jen!"

"And you shouldn't be trying to sneak away from us, Cutie," Hirokazu yelled at the blushing red head.

"Don't call me, Cutie!" she shouted not wanting to admit she liked the compliment.

"Well, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't sneaking around in the first place!"

"You... you... Forget this! I'm going to go somewhere else where I can have some peace and quiet to myself!"

"Fine! I don't care! Take your lousy attitude with you!"

Growling at that boy's immaturity and rudeness, Ruki pushed her way past the boys hoping to get as far away from them as she could to hide the frustrated and confused look on her face.

"Matte! We still have to talk about the devas!" Takato called trying to get their main brain of the operations back.

"Why don't you ask, 'Kazu here? After all, he says he's good taming any digimon!"

Storming off, she disappeared behind the trees not wanting to disappear too far from the group. Although she was frustrated and angry with the loud boy, she didn't really want to lose her sight of them. Secretly, she smiled to herself before taking one last look at the kawaii, stubborn loud mouth boy.

Deciding to drop by to check on her tamer, Renamon appeared by her best friend's side resting on a near by rock wondering what was causing the troubled look on her partner's face. Sighing to herself, Ruki was too caught up in her thoughts to realize her favorite digital kitsune materialized beside her. The loud laughter of a certain loud boy's voice was heard by the yellow fox letting a troubled sighed escape from her.

"Oh, Renamon. I didn't know you were there," Ruki apologized searching through her pocket for a special treat to offer to her partner.

"I didn't really want to be noticed," Renamon plainly stated without any explanations. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Oh, that 'Kazu!"

"What did he do now?"

"He called me a 'Cutie' and he was flapping off that big mouth of his again bragging about the oh so great wonderful skills he lacks. I got tried of his chattering so I just left."

"You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it! It's just that 'Kazu is always there and always loud so I can't shut him out of my mind! I don't know how Jen does it!"

"It sounds like you don't want to shut him out of your mind."

"Are you okay, Renamon? Are you sure you didn't bump your head anywhere on your way here?"

"I think you like him."

"HIM? 'KAZU?"

"That's why you left them in the first place. You were afraid that if you continued talking with him that you might accidentally say a positive comment towards him."

"I... uh..."

"It's okay to have a little crush on a boy. You're a 10 year old girl with the mind and maturity of a 14 year old. You are growing up and no longer a child, Ruki. You just have to admit that you are beginning to have an interest in boys."

"I know. It's just that..."

"You don't really believe it's love that you are feeling."

"Yeah, and you know how I feel about this topic especially how Otousan left. Renamon, I don't want what happened to my parents happen to me! I don't want my child to feel so alone and unloved like me."

"But there's is a very small chance you would be marrying 'Kazu in the future."

"I know, but when I tell a boy that I like him, I want to really make sure that I like him so I don't make any mistakes in the future. I can't really open up and trust other people unlike you, Renamon, because I'm afraid that they might hurt me like the way Okaasan and Otousan hurt me."

"Ruki, I would never hurt you."  
"I know, Renamon. I know. That's why I trust you so much. You are more like my Okaasan then Okaasan will ever be."

"Now, I'm sure your Okaasan cares about you too."

"Not the way she cares about me like the way you do."

"Are you okay now? Do you want to get back with the others? I'm sure Juri has arrived and misses the company of a female friend."

"Yeah, I'm ready. I guess the only main reason why I like Hirokazu is because he flatters me so much. I bet I would grow out of that and fall for a boy that I can really trust."

"Until then, just be the Ruki I know and love."

"Okay, I'll do that just for you, Renamon."

Melting with the forest around her, the yellow fox was no longer in sight as a new smile spread across the Digimon Queen's face. Having a better view about life, she started her way back up the stairs to the top to meet and challenges that prepared for her ahead.

---

__

My only one true wish right now is to be with you, Renamon, to find my old best friend again.

"Ruki-chan!" Ryo shouted hoping that the wind would carry his voice through the whole park.

Stopping half way to her desired destination, Ruki turned towards the bottom of the fleet of stairs sensing the scared and worried tone in her friend's voice, the same worried tone she once heard in her partner's voice. Hesitantly looking back at the memories, Ruki flew down the stairs trying to reunite with the lost crying voice yearning for her presence.

"I'm sorry, Ryo-san. When I first saw Ruki, I knew she wasn't doing so well. She shouldn't have disappeared right now if I wasn't arguing with you."

"That's okay, Takato. What matters now is finding her and making sure you have the best 13 year old birthday you will ever have," Ryo smiled placing a reassuring hand on the sulking, disappointed boy.

Not fully ready to approach her friends right now, Ruki watched from behind the bushes admiring the way even in any upsetting situations, Ryo was always there able to stir you in the positive direction. Maybe that's why she started to fall for him in the first place. Instead of the constant teasing she got from Hirokazu, when they first met, Ryo was very polite and treated her with enough respect and kindness that won her heart. When she ran away from her confused emotions that day, it was Ryo that apologized and promised that he wouldn't do anything to upset her of cause her to run off like that again. He did always bring a smile to anybody's face especially hers.

"All I wanted to do was make her happy. I know how hard it is to lose one of your parents so I wanted to help her through her sadness but she just can't seem to open up to me no matter how hard I try," Ryo sighed staring off into the bright high noon sun.

"Ryo, I know Ruki just a little bit longer than you so I know for a fact that she does appreciate and kindness you show towards her. Although she is not able to show it right now, I'm sure she shares the same feelings she has for you. You just have to be patient for just a bit longer and she will come around," Takato suggested for it was his turn to give some helpful advice.

"You're right but it's hard waiting. I have been waiting for a long time now. Sometimes I feel like she could never trust me and never will. Although my heart says I love her..."

"Don't say it! Don't think about it! I know that you and Ruki were meant to be together! I'm surprised she allowed you to get as close as you are to her. It scared me when I saw her crying on your shoulder. If it was me or Jen, she would never do that! You are the only one she really trust right now and especially during this very hard time for her!"

__

Good boy, Takato. I really do want to open up to you, Ryo. I think about it every day but I'm still afraid and scared that I will get hurt again like the way losing Renamon hurt me. I don't want you to leave me, Ryo. I think, maybe, I'm falling in love with you. 

Wiping a tear with her sleeve, Ruki pushed through the branches of the bush giving away her not so secretive hiding place. Shocked for ever doubting her, Ryo ran up to the red head embracing her in his arms hoping she would never disappear from him ever again. Tears started to flood from her eyes once again.

"Ruki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ryo asked feeling crushed whenever he saw his love in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed holding the older boy close to her.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for not being able to trust you or tell you about how I'm feeling and especially for making you worry."

"Oh, Ruki. It's okay. It doesn't bother me. All that maters is that you are with me now."

"I'm sorry, Ryo."

"Shh... Hush now. There's no need to cry. Everything will be just fine."

"Thank you."

Soothing her tears, Ryo held the girl closer closing the gap in between them allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder while he gently rubbed her back making her feel loved and wanted. Already crying most of her tears before she arrived and on the train, tears refused to fall as she cried the last tear she could that day. Feeling like she broken a promise, she just stood there pressed against Ryo's chest remembering the last time she cried so much when her Otousan left and the promised she made to herself to never cry until she could no longer cry. Trying to find some peace among the silence and long deep breaths, a faint thumping of Ryo's heart could be heard against her ear. Bravely exploring the sound of another's heart besides hers, she shyly pressed her hand against his heart as a flood of emotions once swept over her again except this time, they weren't emotions of sadness, but emotions of love and happiness. Looking up into his big, hopeful blue eyes, Ruki could feel the love and joy Ryo had for being able to help his sadden love and a special feeling that she could trust him whenever she felt hurt. Closing her eyes briefly, she began to hear her own hear beat drum synchronized with his pounding heart. So similar, warm, and hopeful they both felt. In a way he was like her and she was like him.

"Takato, can you do me a favor?" Ryo asked not moving from his current position.

"Sure."

"I need you to go to the main picnic area for me. I reserved a special place for us to have all to ourselves for the rest of the day. Can you go there and make sure nobody took it?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Smiling at the way the two perfect lovers seem together before he left, Takato didn't want to disturb their peaceful time together. He knew for himself that you can only spend so much time with the one your love before you have to part ways again. Now if only he was able to tell Juri that he loved her. 

Kicking a stone he found just laying around in the dirt, Takato stubbornly made his way to the picnic area only keeps his eyes down at the hard stone he was jamming against his foot. This was the crummiest birthday he had ever had. Usually, he would wake up on a bright sunny morning to a nice fresh strawberry birthday cake, something his mother especially baked for him. After that, he would invite Juri and just hang out in the park or at the mall but not this year. He was stuck in the park alone without anything. Although he felt very happy for his two friends, he was still upset with the boring birthday. To make matters worse, he really missed Kai and hoped to see him this year as he promised.

"Takato-chan, what are you doing over there?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Nani? KAI?!" Takato shouted in excitement as the Hawaiian boy ran up to him putting his cousin in a friendly hello headlock.

"Kai-niichan! I'm so glad to see you! Can you please let go of me?"

"Sorry, Takato."

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?"

Grabbing his cousin by the shoulder, Kai spin his younger cousin around as a huge smile of happiness and excitement appeared on his face. Everybody was there holding balloons and wearing party hats yelling surprised at the shocked boy. Just as Ryo said, a huge area was reserved for them. Everything was decorated with balloons, streamers, and a huge happy birthday sign for the thirteen year old boy. The first thing Takato's eyes landed on was the huge white and lightly colored pink strawberry cake baked by his mother especially for his birthday. Piled high beside the cake was a mountain of presents and boy, did Takato love getting presents. Pulling his cousin to the festivities, Takato was speechless when everybody started to greet him a happy birthday.

"Were you surprised, Takato? I knew you would be surprised," Kenta asked with a huge noise marker in his hands and a goofy party hat on his head.

"Wow, thank you, everybody," Takato smiled looking at his old friends.

"I knew he would be surprised! See? Don't I come up with the best ideas?" Hirokazu bragged showing signs of cake frosting on his hands.

"Hirokazu, did you happen to taste the cake by any chance?" Takato asked with his eyes fixed at his friends sticky hands that were dangerously moving towards him.

"Now, what would make you say that?" Hirokazu denied disappearing once again.

"Happy Birthday, Takato!" Shiuchon shouted attacking the birthday boy in a huge tight hug.

"That's enough Shiuchon," Jenrya sighed wishing his little sister would behave himself.

"Sorry, Jen-niichan. Here you go, Takato!" the cheery little girl smiled holding out a little red present that matched with her beautiful red Chinese dress.

"Thank you, Shiuchon," Takato smiled accepting the present. "I hope it's not half eaten candy like last year."

"I had to try it to make sure it was the best candy."

Laughing at the young girl's innocence and naive mind, Takato patted her on the head and let her brother try to tame the untamable creature. 

He was happily greeted by relatives, the 'monster makers', and Yamaki himself. Later he saw Ryo and Ruki join the party quietly finding a nice place for themselves. It was great seeing the whole gang again, even Ai and Mako were invited. After getting to know them better, Takato thought they were the sweetest kids in the world. Looking around, what he really wanted was to see Juri. He hasn't seen her yet and was afraid that she wasn't able to make it to his party.

"Jen, wasn't Juri invited?" Takato asked standing by his best friend.

"Don't worry about it, Takato. I'm sure she will arrive soon," Jenrya winked stuffing another piece of that delicious cake in his mouth.

As if it was some kind of que, the whole party fell silent. Even Shiuchon stopped running around trying to chase the pigeons away. Walking up to the party, dressed in a lovely yellow flowered spring dress, Takato was finally being able to enjoy his party. With a smile on her face, Juri winked at Takato and proceeded with the microphone in her hands.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Takato. Happy birthday to you."

Everybody applauded at the girl's beautiful voice. During the past three years, Juri has been taking singing lessons. Her teacher admired her voice and said she was a natural. She has been in many competitions and won first place in each and every one. Enjoying her new skill and talent, Juri loved composing her own songs especially for her friends. Walking up to Takato, Takato could feel himself blush as Juri gave him a quick kiss on the cheek whispering in his ear a happy birthday. 

"Now that everybody is here, let's really start the party!" Hirokazu shouted taking his place as the official party DJ.

"I want to sing!" Kenta offered running up to the front trying to grab the microphone from Hirokazu.

"No way, Buddy! The people expect to hear real music and not the cries of a cat getting run over by a train and the people shall hear real music!" Hirokazu laughed feeling very powerful and in charge as he controlled the whole party's atmosphere. "Since, it's Takato's special day and Juri probably wants a peak at his birthday suit..."

"'KAZU!" Juri shouted blushing a faint taint of red giving her that cute look Takato always loved.

"I know you do," Hirokazu continued to joke.

"SHUT UP, GOGGLE HEAD!" Ruki screamed from the back in Ryo's arms.

"Geeze, tough crowd. Anyway, these are for you special love birds out there as our first song of the day is a slow song so grab your loved one and show them how you really feel about them."

Starting the slow love song, Hirokazu smiled to himself as he saw his friends franticly try to find some one to dance with, Still not moving from their quiet place somewhat separated from the party, Ryo was enjoying himself as Ruki danced close to him resting her head against his shoulders. Shyly asking a girl he has been keeping his eye on, Jenrya was able to get the quiet girl Alice to dance with him while his father and Alice's father smiled at the way their children enjoyed each other company. Not having to go that far, Takato blushed as Juri grabbed his hand and started to pull them closer to the music. Even little Shiuchon danced with her father having a lot of fun at a big kid's party.

"Takato, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," Juri whispered in his ear while they danced.

"Oh, what do you mean?" he asked blushing once again.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh, okay."

Making sure that everybody was deep into the song, Takato took Juri's hand and started to lead her in another area of the park he knew all too well. He smiled to himself trying to think of all the possibilities of Juri's surprise, one thought caused him to blush a bit but he thought it was a bit silly thinking something like that.

Being only a ear shot away from the party, Takato nervously stood against a tree still wondering what Juri's surprise could be. Juri giggled at Takato's nervousness and pulled out a little wrapped box from behind her back. Takato smiled and took the present in his hands slowly peeling off the wrapper. Now it was Juri's turn to become nervous wondering whether he liked his gift or not. Laughing at the way Juri went through a lot of trouble just to wrap a folded piece of paper, Takato smiled and started reading the paper.

"Juri, this is..." Takato gasped.

"A song I wrote for you. It's called 'Across the Tears'. I thought it perfectly fit that little hidden part of you that I love so much, how you are so determined and optimistic not letting anything get in the way of your futures, not even little tears."

"I love it Juri. Thank you."

"That's only half of the gift. You get to come with me and I will help you record your voice on a special CD I'm making that is a collection of songs for all of us."

"Wow, Juri. That's so great."

"I love you, Takato, and I just want to make you happy. You know we have been together for two years now."

"I know. Happy Anniversary."

"You remembered?"  
"How can I forget? This day means a lot to me. This day is the day I realized that I love you and now this is my gift to you."

Taking Juri in his arms, Takato bravely pressed a soft kiss on her lips under the same tree they shared their first kiss. Still carved in the bark after all these years wrote "TM+JK=Love." Wanting to deepen the kiss, Juri wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck causing him to smile against the kiss. Thinking about this for a while, Takato decided that they were too young to go further in their relationship but wanted to try something new that might be able to pour more of his emotions into his kiss. Shy and scared at first, Takato brushed his tongue against Juri's lips not knowing whether or not she was okay with his actions. Shocked at the new intrusion, Juri relaxed a bit finally allowing Takato entrance into her mouth.

Backing away from Ryo, Ruki looked at her friends happily laughing and enjoying the party like they should do. She sighed and started walking closer towards the main party taking a seat in a chair by the adults. Wondering what could be troubling her, Ryo grabbed a seat next to her and picked the closest flower to give to her. Smiling at Ryo's kindness and concern, Ruki happily accepted the flower and played with the petals in her hands as a tear dropped on its petals.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked lifting her chin up so he would be looking straight into her violet darken eyes. "Ruki, you know I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm so sorry but my dad used to say how my first slow dance would be with him," Ruki sniffed wiping a tear away with her sleeve.

"It's okay. I'm sure he was proud of you anyway."

"He told me a lot of things before he left. He warned me about boys, dating, being a good student at school, wanting to my first slow dance to be with him, being careful in who I fell in love with..."

"Ruki..?"  
"I'm sorry, Ryo. I need some time to think by myself."

"I understand. Take as long as you want. I'll be waiting for you. I will always be waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Getting up from her seat, Ruki rubbed her eyes trying to clear all signs of her tears. Just when she was about to leave, Takato and Juri reappeared at the party looking a little bit happier than they usually were. Hirokazu annoyingly looked at the happy couple and sighed to himself making the spotlight fall on them.

"Look who came back to the party, Takato and Juri! What? We weren't good enough for you two? I'm not a good enough DJ for your liking? Huh?" Hirokazu asked about to jump the poor birthday boy if Kenta wasn't holding him back.

"Er... You are a great Hirokazu. We didn't leave because of you," Takato replied trying to get himself out of trouble. "It's just that we had to do something privately. That's all."

"Privately, eh? By any chance were you two..."

"'KAZU!" Juri shouted blushing madly from the dirty thoughts Hirokazu was implying.

"No! Ew, no! Hirokazu, I don't know what goes on in that little mind you have," Takato shouted embarrassed a bit how his parents were able to hear the conversation.

"Whatever. I have my eye on you two. Anyway, Takato are you ready for your big surprise?"

"What big surprise?"

"Kenta, if you please!"

Appearing from behind a tree, Kenta pushed a huge cardboard box full of air holes. Wondering what could be in the box and why it needed holes, Takato was afraid it might be some prank Hirokazu was trying to pull. Feeling a weird tingle in her spine, Ruki's eyes widen as she was frozen in shock hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Happy birthday, Takato!" Hirokazu shouted giving Kenta the signal to open the box.

Once the top of the box went flying, Takato's eyes lit up. Jumping out of the box was his red friend and partner, Guilmon excited and happy to see his best friend Takato. The two partners shared a happy reunion hugging and laughing unable to explain how happy they both were. Being a bit too excited, Guilmon knocked Takato on the ground and started to lick him tasting the sweet taste of cake. Feeling tears flood her eyes once again, Ruki was unable to hold her tears back and started crying and sobbing out loud. _How can this be? How can he returned to him and you can't return to me? Renamon, aren't I your best friend? Don't you miss me too? _Unable to take it anymore, Ruki pushed her away pass the party guest and ran, trying to run as far away as she can from the two happy partners. 

"Ruki!" Ryo shouted noticing her disappear behind the bushes again.

"Ruki!" Juri soon shouted running in the direction her friend ran to.

"What wrong, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked sniffing at his partner.

"I don't know."

"Ruki! Ruki!" Ryo shouted wanting to run after the girl.

"Whoa, Lover boy. She just needs some time to herself. Just let her be, okay?" Hirokazu said holding the boy back before he could run any further. "If I know Ruki, I know that she wants to be a lone right now to sort out her thoughts, okay? Juri just went after her. If you both run after her, you would scare her. Don't worry, Juri would be able to take care of her."

Knowing the boy was right, Ryo stopped struggling and slumped down in a nearby seat with Hirokazu still by his side trying to cheer him up. Although he has never been in a relationship before, Hirokazu was a great friend and would do anything to help cheer up a sad friend. Looking in the direction his love ran off to, Ryo cursed himself for bringing her in the first place. He knew she wasn't feeling that well and he kind of had an idea about what it was. Now he was certain he was right and wanted to do something about it. He hated feeling weak and helpless when Ruki needed him. Forgetting about everything else, Ryo stood up and headed towards his car. Hirokazu was about to stop him when he remembered how Ryo and Ruki shared the same stubbornness. Driving away from the party, Ryo had something to do and he had a lot of work ahead of him.

...to be continued

Note: um, I don't know whether I'll finish this fanfic or not. I'm really slow at writing, plus I'm writing a FDD (fictional digimon and digidestined) fanfic with a couple of my friends. I'm just telling you that this isn't the end and there maybe more to come..


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely Tears - Written by Krissy Ishida

As the sun sudden changed due to her emotions, Ruki sat in the cool shade of a old, matured tree looking over towards the city buildings. No matter how hard she tried to make life better for her, something always came up to bring her spirits down. Leading with her back against the truck of the tree and her knees pulled up into a curled up ball, she found herself more and more in this position, maybe because it isolated and shielded her away from the troubles and tears that came from everyday life. 

__

Why? Why Renamon didn't you come for me? Guilmon was able to pass through the digital gate. He was able to find a way to this world. Why couldn't you do that for me? I'm so alone, Renamon. Don't you know I worry about you everyday? Do you worry about me? Do you think about me? Do you still consider me as your friend? Why was Takato able to get Guilmon back? Life is so not fair. Sometimes life doesn't seem worth living. Did you know that you are the reason why I'm still alive today? Didn't you know you were my hope? But now after this day, I'm not sure I have any hope left.

Hearing sobs of sadness and misery, trying to locate the missing friend she was trying to follow, Juri stopped cold in her tracks unable to hear the sounds she was hearing. Never before have she seen Ruki displayed any emotions, especially such a strong and personal emotion, until now. She started to doubt whether Ruki was the Moon Fighter she wrote about a long time ago. Sensing the slightest moment behind her, Ruki snapped back to her old icy self glaring at the girl that decided to eavesdrop during one of her most emotional and sensitive moments.

"Daijobudesuka?" Juri shyly asked taking a seat close to her sad hearten friend.

"Nothing that may concern you," Ruki coldly answered never glancing to take a look in her friend's warm, loving eyes.

"Come on, Ruki. It's not healthy to keep things to yourself. It's me, Juri. Come on, we are both girls. You can tell me. Is it about Ryo?"

"How dare you bring up a topic like that!"

"If it's not Ryo, then it must be Renamon."

Biting her lips, Ruki used all her strong will to keep herself from sobbing in front of her friend. Sighing to herself, Juri was unable to think of anything that could help her friend at the moment. Never before she had to deal with this problem with such a stubborn and cold hearted girl. Blank and useless, tears started to flood her own eyes as she started to remember what happened to her own partner and how she couldn't feel the lost and love like Ruki.

"If it means anything to you, you aren't the only one who's best friend hasn't returned back," Juri weakly mumbled focusing her attention toward her feet trying not to let the sadness overwhelm her.

"Juri...?"

"At least Renamon could come back to you while...while...Leo...while Leo... my digimon partner will never come back."

"Oh, Juri. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. When I was younger, I used to be like you. In fact my sadness and depression caused the whole world and the digital world to almost be destroyed by the D-Reaper. I don't want to see you go through the same thing that I went through. I know what you are feeling. At least you have some hope. Guilmon was able to pass through the digital portal, I heard Jenrya speaking about seeing Terriermon sneak into his room in the middle of the night, and I'm sure, in fact I truely know, that Renamon would come back to you. Compared to the others, Renamon and you are the closest partners I have ever seen."

"Juri...?"

"Yes, Ruki."

"Leomon is still around..."

"I know and it took me a while to realize it. That's why I'm close friends with Impmon now since he carries Leomon's data with him. Although he's not around physically, he's still around mentally and in my heart. I could feel him sometimes when I'm alone and there's nothing but the wind as my company. You should try it Ruki. When you heart begins to feel alone but you have some hope with the wind blowing at your hair, you could almost faintly hear the voice of your partner calling out to you. Maybe, if you truely believe enough, if you speak into the wind, the wind would carry your voice and Renamon would answer you."

"But... I..."

"I know it may sound silly but trust me it works. I even speak to my mother that way too. You mustn't give up hope, Ruki. You're a fighter and I know that stubborn will of yours would keep fighting no matter what. After all, I didn't write a song about the great 'Moon Fighter' after you."

"Thanks Juri."

"Besides, you will always have hope when there's someone out there who is caring and shares the same hopes you have. You can always rely on Ryo..."

"Like the way you rely on Takato?"

"He was my hope when I first lost Leomon."

"Are you two girls okay?" Hirokazu asked making his way through some bushes trying to get to his two friends.

"We are just fine," Juri smiled scooting over allowing Hirokazu some space to sit.

"That's good. It's just that Ruki is so sad and alone... IT SCARES ME! Come on, Ruki, girl. Give your best shot at me. Come on, I can take it!" Hirokazu smiled standing before Ruki and pounding proudly at his chest.

Ruki turned her head away from the cocky boy.

"No response, eh? Too bad. I might just have to give you a hug then."

Letting the boy's words sink into her mind, Ruki quickly turned her head at Hirokazu with a deadly glare in her eyes. Feeling a bit frighten and less prideful, Hirokazu stood strong before her trying to embrace himself for the hit. Standing to her feet, Ruki clenched both of her hands into a fist and stared deeply into the eyes of her challenger.

"Does the offer still stand?" she asked with her face expression softening.

"Eh?" Hirokazu blinked blankly uncertain by what she meant by that.

"The hug."

"Of course. Anything to help you return to your old bitchy self."

Ruki allowed herself to be fluid by dropping her guard and no longer letting her body tense up as Hirokazu gave her a hug hoping that his actions would be able to clear up the girl's thoughts and confusion during the moment. Juri also stood up from her seat and took Ruki into her arms trying to show that Ruki wasn't alone during her whole trail and that her friends were there to help her. A small smile spread across Ruki's face as she closed her eyes to feel the warmth of her friend's love and friendship.

"Not, let's get back to that party and have some more of that great cake before Guilmon eats it all," Hirokazu suggested not letting go of his grip around the red headed girl.

"Only on one condition," Ruki grinned cunningly.

"And that is?"

"If Kenta does NOT sing."

"Sure, Red. Anything you say."

---

Walking around in the digital world with no responsibilities or dangers to hold her back, she traveled through the land without any knowing of where she was going. All she knew was that she had a place, a destiny, that was waiting ahead of her. She didn't know where she was or how she got there but she knew she was close and everything felt so right.

High above her head a full moon shone.

Pain shoot up her body as she tried to hold on to the little strength, the hope, she had left. There was no way she was going to be defeated. Failure was not an option. Preparing for the final attack with his prey in his grasps, a hurtful look shown on her face as he almost felt pity for her. That small period of wasteful pitying was the break she needed. In a blink of an eye, she was able to escape the grip of her attacker and lunged herself into the sky looking down at what used to be the predator. Drawing her arms toward her chest in her crossed pattern, she drew the rest of her strength from her heart using the love and the wisdom from her partner.

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead."

Spreading her arms, a hail storm of energy and power rained down on her opponent as it's physical body started to disintegrate to little bits of data. Falling back to the ground, weaken and tired, the yellow kitsune gasped deep breathes winning another close victory. 

Unable to support her own weight with the little strength left, before falling unconscious, she whispered into the wind, "Ruki."

Hearing her partner's voice call to her from the unknown dept of the digital world, Ruki's blood ran cold as she felt pain and betrayal course through her body. Falling weak to the ground, splatters of blood were coughed up by the young girl as her partner's wounds once again became hers. Finally she was able to return to the digital world again to find her lost partner but it seems like she was too late. With tears flooding her eyes, Ruki stared off into the empty darkness of the digital world's night sky feeling not only her digimon but herself beginning to die.

"Renamon, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Kneeling down to the weaken girl, strong arms picked up her fragile body holding her tightly in a warm loving hug. The warmth and love caused a positive energy flowing through her body beating with her heart healing her of all her wounds. 

"Ryo..." she muttered barely able to open her eyes and see the brave boy who came to her rescue.

"Shh. You were badly wounded. You need to rest," he spoke placing a little kiss on her forehead.

"Renamon..."

"She will be okay. No matter what, Ruki. I will always look after you and protect you. I care so much about you. I love you, Ruki."

"Ryo... I... I... lov-"

Taking her hand and holding it tightly into his, Ryo placed a gentle kiss on her lips never wanting to see his dear Ruki in tears or upset ever again.

---

Waking up with a confused smile on her face, strong arms were wrapped around the red head girl. Her vision was quickly blurred as the high morning sun shone through the window. Many familiar voices can already be heard confusing the girl a bit. Rubbing her eye, Ruki finally realized the room she was in. It wasn't her usual bedroom although she was still sleeping on the floor. It was much brighter and decorated. Even her clothes were a bit smaller and cheery. A yawn swept over her as she tried to remember the wonderful dream she had the night before. Finally waking up a bit, she realized the strong arms holding her.

"Ryo...?" she sleepily asked.

"No, it's Hirokazu," he answered as a faint blush was visible on his face.

"Hirokazu?" she asked in shock trying to pull herself away from his arms.

"The others are in the family room. I heard noises coming from this room and I saw you tossing in your bed while you were asleep. I hope you didn't mind but I came over and laid beside you and hugged you. You finally stopped moving and talking. It's just something my mom used to do whenever I'm having a bad dream."

"Oh."

"You were calling for..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I know. I don't want to."

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up all the time. Ya know, we are kind of all worried about you, especially me."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I know but it's been hard on all of us, not able to see our partners anymore. I thought I had it the hardest but I was wrong. I know what you are going through."

"You are wrong! You have no idea what I'm going through! How dare you say that! You don't wake up every morning with your eyes stained with tears and you are barely able to open them because you have been crying the night before. Just living is a burden! You barely have the will to live because nothing in your life is worth living for!"

"I'm sorry, Ruki. I'll just leave you alone. I was only trying to make you feel better. And, red, if you want something to live for, live for your friends and the people that love you. It's the only thing that's keeping me alive."

Getting up to leave, Hirokazu looked back at his friend but she never changed her angry condition not even bothering to turn to see his face. Sighing to himself, there was more he wanted to say to her but it wasn't the right time and he had the lack of courage to tell her. Even though they grew older and have a better understand of each other, Ruki was still the scariest out of the whole group. She's even more frightful when she's not acting like herself.

"Hirokazu, wait." He looked at the hand that was holding his arm back. "I didn't mean for you to leave. I'm just... I'm sorry. Please stay for a while. I don't like being alone. Ryo was always there for me..."

"Sure thing, red, anything you say. But you have to get dressed and come down to the kitchen. Everybody is waiting for you."

"Can you just wait by the door?"

"Of course, red."

Seeing her smile, almost brought tears to the boy's face as he hasn't seen her smile in years. He smiled back leaving the room and closing the door behind him. _All right! I think I'm finally getting on her good side. She isn't with Ryo, right? I hope all my plans won't fall apart. She's so cute when she smiles. I just have to make an extra effort to make her smile all the time. Besides, that gloomy face reminds me of my past._

---

"Hirokazu, get off your lazy bum!"

Sitting in his room and just staring up at the ceiling, it's been a month since he last saw his partner. His bed was a totally mess as his bed sheets haven't been changed for weeks. His room smelled with a disgusting stench of sweat and tears. Haven't taken a bath in who knows when, his hair was in the worse condition yet and it stuck to his face and head. He just stared, stared up at the ceiling wearing his pajamas even though it was the middle of the day.

__

Just when I start to think life can actually be worth living, everything comes crashing down. I've always been the troublemaker, bragging my skills and talents trying to make myself seem more important because I'm just nothing here at home. I hate this house. Stupid parents. Plus, my father just had to go away on a business trip leaving me at home with this witch I call my mother. At least with Guardromon around, I could run away from this hell hole and live my adventures in the digital world making new friends and living how I want to live but no. I'm stuck here again where I'm constantly ignored and taken advantage of. I bet my mother doesn't even know that I'm actually passing school for once. She wouldn't care. I shouldn't care.

Getting out of his bed for the first time in weeks, Hirokazu walked over to his desk searching drawer after drawer for the item he was looking for. Taking a small silver item from hidden pouch in his desk, the blade shone against the morning sun light. Hirokazu smiled to himself as he placed the blade against his skin close to his wrist.

"'Kazu-kun!" a familiar voice called from the door.

__

It was too late. He can't help me now. Closing his eyes, he wished one secret wish before pressing the blade through his skin.

"'Kazu-kun!!!!"

Bursting through the door, his best friend, Kenta ran to Hirokazu grabbing his arm shocked about what his best friend was about to do. Because of Kenta's inference, Hirokazu only cut himself just below his wrist and was blood was dripping to the floor.

"I can't believe you were actually going to do that, 'Kazu-kun!" Kenta screamed wrapping the old bed sheets around Hirokazu's arm.

"There's no point in living anymore," Hirokazu answered staring off into the unknown.

"Yes, there is! Your judgment is just foggy right now. Guardromon did not die! He will return! I'm sure of it. MarineAngemon promised me and I promised him that we shall see each other again. Are you willing to break a promise with your partner? Can you live knowing that you left him down by dying?"

"I wouldn't be alive to care."

"And what about us? What will happen to us when we are gone? What will happen to Ruki? She's miles away. The news of your death wouldn't reach her in time. When she comes again one day looking for you, she would be in tears. You know and I know that both of her parents are gone! Right now, she needs all of us, okay? I need you as my friend. I can't even imagine life without you. You know how I feel about you."

"Yes, I do."

"So please, don't kill yourself. Live, 'Kazu-kun! Live for the people that love you. Please live for me."

Noticing the tears flowing from his best friend's eyes, Hirokazu just looked at Kenta not moving, breathing, or even blinking. _He is crying for me. I caused his tears. Kenta is so strong and happy all the time. It's rare for him to cry. I'm sorry, Kenta._

"I'm sorry, Kenta."

"All is forgiven. Now get out of those clothes and take a shower. There's going to be a soccer game with Takato and a couple of kids from school."

"Aw man! Soccer!"

"When we win, you can brag all you want and the girls would adore you."

"YAY SOCCER!"

---

__

When Kenta showed me how much he loved me, all thoughts of killing myself flew out the window with all my troubles and fears. Soon, I was back to normal and whenever I was feeling down, I could always rely on Kenta smiling and showing that he cared about me. That's what I'm going to do, Ruki. I'm going to show that somebody does care about you. Someone who cares about you deeply. 

...to be continued

Note: I'm sorry that it took me forever to write the second chapter of this story. I had a huge writer's block and I couldn't write anything. Plus, my friends and I started an FDD (fictional digimon and digidestined) fanfic and I'm the main person writing the first saga called the "Krissy Crisis". You can probably guess how it go it's name. Also with the FDD, I'm constantly drawing my character and her digimon. So basically I'm trying to juggle two huge fanfics with little fanfics that are just there where I'm inspired to write. I promise you, I'll try my best to finish this fanfic. That's all for now, ja ^^;


End file.
